


Silence

by Unpaid_Babushka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Acceptance, Deaf Character, Disability, F/F, Kara is Deaf, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Babushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Babushka
Summary: Kara always knew that she was different. She’s spent her whole life trying to hide it. Ever since she had been created in that pod, the pod that glitched. She had to hide the defect that, if anyone found out she had, would ordinarily have her killed. Imperfection wasn’t an option on Krypton. Zor-El designed technology to hide her defect, but she was also taught how to act if they ever failed. Not that it would, her Father was one of the best scientists known to Krypton. She learnt to read lips, how to feel the vibrations around her, how to talk at appropriate volumes without hearing herself. When she arrived on Earth, she kept her secret, not telling anyone. At the age of twelve she learnt sign language in secret, a precaution. Her father always told her to take precautions, to never leave herself vulnerable. She didn’t know any better. At twenty-four, Kara still hadn’t told anyone. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of it, no, it was just that she was so used to hiding it she didn’t know how to live differently. Now? She was being forced to.OrThe story where there was a glitch, which caused Kara to be deaf. She’s hidden it her whole life, until a certain bitchy assistant’s scream forces her to reveal her “defect”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any comment, I just want to say this. I am in NO WAY hating on any disabilities. I myself have family who are deaf, or disabled in other ways. I am only putting it in this light for the story's start as I believe that is how Kara would have been brought up. From what I can tell Krypton was built off of perfection and the longing for more, for better, and that is what ultimately destroyed it. Kara was brought up with her deafness being something to hide, something to be ashamed of, something that should have had her killed. On Krypton there was only perfection, and disabilities were seen as a defect, as imperfect. I am in no way saying that this is true, I don't believe it to be. It was just how I saw Krypton's society as, and if that offends anyone I suggest you don't read this story. 
> 
> -Any text in Italic is sign language, and there for does not have any quotation marks around it. Any text in Italics with quotation marks means that it is being signed and said at the same time.

She hated Silence. Silence is what told her something was wrong. The silence brought her back to her time in the phantom zone. Silence was something she hadn’t experienced in a while, and for that she was glad. But know, it surrounded her. She gasps, crashing through the window behind her, and for a moment she blacks out. Just as suddenly as she started, she stops falling, but not in the way she expected. She was being carried. Lurching to a stop, she is placed on her feet, and she looks around herself, trying to figure out where she was. Lifting her hand too her ears, she feels the slightest amount of blood trickling from one, caused by her aids exploding. She wipes it away and turns to face the man standing before her in some sort of red suit. His mouth is moving, but it’s been so long since she had needed to read lips, she’s almost forgotten. She watched as the man looked at her alarmed, coming forward as if to touch her, before backing off, pulling his hands to his chest. Looking at him confused, she looked down to see her sweater on fire. Continuing to look around herself, she patted out the fire. She looked at him as he waved his hand in her face, startled, and he watched her confused for a minute, before he smiled softly.

_Are you hearing impaired?_ He signed, and she nodded, watching him curiously.

_You sign?_ She asked incredulously.

_Yeah, learnt for my job, a personal choice. Never needed it until now._ He tells her, and she smiles softly, nodding, before remembering why she was out here.

_You didn’t need to do that!_

_You just fell from a skyscraper so if I hadn’t been there, you would have gone splat!_

I need to get back there. Kara signs absently, not paying attention to the man as she takes off on the spot, shedding her clothes, her super suit underneath. Flying back quickly, low to the ground, she watches as a red streak was traveling under her, falling slightly behind. She dives, landing in front of the man, who stops and looks at her surprised.

_How did you do that?_ He asks.

_I’m Supergirl._ Kara answers, her face expressing that he should know this. She was confused, not only by this strange man, wearing a red suit that covered his face, but also by how she got out here. He apparently caught her and ran her out here, which definitely was strange. She wondered if he was an alien, one that the DEO had no knowledge of.

_You’re who now?_

_Sorry, I was just a little disorientated... from the scream, and then sudden lack of hearing._ Kara trails off, glancing around herself again.

_How did you save me?_ She asks.

_Well I… You fell out a window, and I caught you and ran you out here… Which I did not mean to do but I’ve been working on my speed and… I guess I’m faster than I thought._ Kara watches his hands, realising that he was chuckling awkwardly when his chest shook slightly, and he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

_Yes, but I…_ Kara exhales, squinting at him.

_Who are you?_

_I’m the Flash._ He signs, much like Kara had earlier.

_The who now?_ She raises her eyebrow slightly, telling him that she was mocking him.

_The…_ He pauses, realising she was genuinely asking the question.

_Wait, do you not know who I am?_

_Should I?_ Kara asks

_What about the Green Arrow?_ She just shakes her head.

_Black Canary? Firestorm? Atom? Zoom?_ Kara just shrugs her shoulders,

_Sorry._ She signs, looking apologetic.

_Oh, boy. Not as sorry as I am._ He signs.

_Hey, I'm Barry Allen I'm the fastest man alive._ He says, pulling off the red mask of his suit to reveal his face.

_Also, I think I am on the wrong Earth. I'm going to need your help._ He signs, Kara just staring blankly at him. This was going to be a longer day than she expected.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry explains the multi-verse, and Kara tries to hide her deafness form others.

_“So, what do you mean, you’re from another Earth?”_ Kara asks, signing along with her words. Although Barry could hear her, she was trying to talk without hearing herself, and wasn’t sure how she sounded. Barry just nods, typing away on the computer in front of him. He was periodically glancing up at Kara, who was changed into her normal clothes, in case she was trying to sign to him. He was confused as to why she was talking as well, and because of how good she was at it.

 _“Wait, so how many Earths are there other than this one? I mean, we’re Earth."_  She asks, and Barry turns to face her. He’s about to sign, when Kara cuts him off.

 _“Please, can you talk?”_ She asks, and he looks at her confused.

 _“Uhh, no-one knows that I’m deaf.”_ Kara explains softly.

“How have you hidden it?” He asks, noticing the way Kara watches him speak, lip reading, he realises.

 _“When I was created, I was created deaf. My parents gave me lessons since I was young, on how to hide it. My father developed technology to allow mt to hear, and I guess, since no-one could know I was deaf, when I came here I never told anyone either. The technology hasn’t failed, until now.”_ Kara explains, and Barry sits there stunned, before something occurs to him.

“Why don’t you let me have a look at them. The aids, I mean. I could try and fix them.” Barry suggests, and Kara smiles, before shaking her head sadly.

 _“The technology was destroyed with the scream, they kind of exploded in my ears.”_ Kara tells him with a sigh.

“You don’t have to sign while you talk, I can understand you perfectly. You must have had a lot of practice.” Kara just nods, a flash of sadness twisting her expression, so Barry drops the subject. Barry turns back to the computer, mumbling to himself.

“You guys have Central City, but you don't have S.T.A.R. Labs. No Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, no Caitlin Snow. Nobody who's gonna be able to help me get back home.” Kara realises that he's talking to himself, but still watches as he types on the computer. Suddenly, she feels a gust of air as the door bursts open, Winn and James rushing into the room. Kara turns to face them, trying her best to read their lips and expressions to figure out what they are saying.

“Hey! Are you all right?” Winn asks, Kara nods, understanding him as she was watching him when he entered.

 “Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What happened to Siobhan?” Kara asks, hoping she wasn't talking to loud or too soft.

“Well, well, after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she just split.” Winn explains, and Kara looks behind her at Barry for help, who, using superspeed, quickly signs what Winn said. This was going to be harder to hide than she first thought.

 _“Oh, so we both have Mariah Carey. That's something.”_ Barry says sarcastically, rolling his eyes for Kara’s benefit, causing James and Winn to turn to see him.

“Who are you?” James asks, pointing at the speedster.

“Hey, sorry, I’m Barry Allen.” He introduces himself, shaking James’ hand.

“James Olsen.”

“And this is Winn” Kara says pointing to Winn, smiling at the confused wave Winn gives Barry.

“Uh, you guys...” She trails off, chuckling nervously.

“I'm not quite sure how to tell you this. Well, I do know how to tell you, I just...” She misses James’ cough and him saying her name, but cuts herself off when she feels a jab to her ribs, Barry she realises, and notes the others raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, right, sorry. Uh, Barry... Is from another universe.” She says, watching her friends’ expressions closely. James’ eyebrows come together in confusion while Winn gets the same look that he gets when he sees Kal.

“Cool!” Winn exclaims, laughing.

“Woah! Woah!” He repeats, and Kara laughs, able to read his lips. The laugh comes out sounding a bit weird, but Winn is talking again before anyone says anything.

“So the, the theory of the multiverse, that's true?” Winn asks, moving towards Barry, who was still signing behind his back.

“Yeah, I still can’t believe it, and I’m from another planet.” Kara jokes, startling when Barry spins to face her.

 _“What?”_ He asks incredulously.

“Oh, yeah. She’s an alien.” Winn unhelpfully points out.

“Yeah.” Kara chuckles nervously, watching James and Winn from the corner of her eyes for any movement.

“So, do you have, like, other aliens on this Earth?” Barry signs behind his back, but before she can answer, she notices that his hands are moving again.

“What do you mean by ‘this’ Earth?” Someone asks, Barry singing the words, and Barry glances at Kara, her eyes widening slightly when she realises he won’t be able to sign.

“Uh… Ah, hold on.” Barry starts, moving towards the whiteboard behind him. Picking up a marker, he draws a series of circles, explaining as he goes. Kara just watches him, pretending to listen as she catches glimpses of his mouth moving. She jumps slightly as Winn comes up behind her and hugs her excitedly, but she plays it off by reaching for his hand. She stops herself from jumping again, as Winn suddenly stretches his hand in the air, obviously excited about something. Kara presumes they are talking about the Multiverse theory, which Winn has gushed to her about, but she’ll have to get Barry to explain it to her later. Winn suddenly leaves her side and jumps up beside Barry, talking with him about something, his hands gesturing wildly.

James asks something from beside her, and Barry turns, placing down the marker. Barry replies, glancing at Kara quickly, before speeding off in a red blur. Less than a second later, Barry is back, Kara’s hair blowing in the wind, and there is an ice-cream cone in her hand.

“Yes!” Kara exclaims, laughing, not realizing how loudly. Gasping, she turns to face Barry, who is talking, while eating the ice-cream. As he is facing all of them, he doesn’t sign, but she catches parts of what he was saying.

“I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded. And I became a superhero.” He tells them, and Kara giggles. James says something, Barry nods, and Kara catches the end tail of Jams mumbling, about something being “cool, I guess”, but he doesn’t act like it is. As Winn starts talking again, Kara doesn’t even bother to try and keep up, instead eating her ice-cream. She watches as Barry speaks, deciding she should participate.

“I’m stuck here” She figures Barry said, and walks over to him.

“Well, don’t worry. Don’t worry at all because we’re gonna help you” She says, placing her hand on his shoulder, a little too hard by the way he tenses.

“Oh, sorry” She mutters quietly, licking her ice-cream cone again.

 _“Um, it's okay. First things first, food. I have to consume about 10,000 calories a day.”_ Barry says sheepishly, signing behind his back again now that Kara was beside him. Kara nods, about to speak, when she notices Winn speaking.

“You’ve definitely met the right girl” He tells Barry, pointing at Kara, and she smiles.

“Do you like donuts?” She asks Barry, who looks at her confused.

“Who doesn’t like donuts?” He responds. He quickly signs, asking if she wants to leave, and her smile falters for a second, a second that only he notices.

“I know a place.” She tells him, nodding, and he gets the hint.

“All right.” He says, motioning towards the door. Kara laughs, before turning towards the door. Barry pauses for a second, which Kara presumes is to say bye, as she rushes out, away from her friends’ curious eyes. As soon as they are out of sight, she pulls him around a corner, her mask breaking.

 _I don’t think I can do this Barry._ She signs, before breaking down in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is as perceptive as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets their hopes up, I don't have any established relationships for Kara yet, so i guess I'll see what feel right, and what you guys think. I could go many ways with this, just am not sure which direction to go yet. I am a big shipper of Supercorp, but this may not turn out to be a Supercorp story. We'll just see where it goes!

Suddenly, there are arms around Kara, and she is pulled into a hug from Barry. She can feel the vibrations of his breath against her ear, and presumes he is trying to comfort her. She clears her throat, pulling away from him.

“Not here. I’m fine, sorry.” Kara tells him, looking around herself, swiping the few tears that had fallen off her face. She looks back at his worried expression, smiling.

 _I promised you donuts, didn’t I?_  Kara signs, smirking at him, breakdown seemingly forgotten. Barry suspected that she really wasn’t fine, as from what he could tell she was good at hiding her real emotions, but decided that getting out of the CatCo building would be good for her. Barry follows Kara down to the

“Just one more thing I’ve got to get and then we can go get donuts” Kara says, reaching her desk. Barry turns when the person in a large office, who he presumes is Cat Grant, calls out for a ‘Keerah’. Looking around, no one moves, until she calls out again, which is when a few look up at Kara, who was still rummaging through her desk. Quickly realising that she meant Kara, Barry jabs Kara, who jumps, before glaring at him. He just silently points to Cat, and Kara pales slightly, rushing into the office, Barry trailing behind.

“Are you deaf Kerah? Honestly, it seemed like you were ignoring me.” Cat says, not facing Kara, and Kara, realising she had spoken, turned to Barry for help. Barry started to sign, when Cat turned around, her eyes widening as she watched Barry signing, Kara watching his hands. Kara glanced up and froze when she saw Cat watching her, Barry following suit. Cat slowly walks behind them, closing the door, before moving and sitting down. Kara automatically sits opposite her, patting the spot next to her for Barry. Once Barry is sat down, Cat turn to Kara.

“So, Kara is deaf?” Cat asks, looking at Barry, expecting him to talk for her.

“Yeah, I’m deaf. Have been since birth,” Kara answers, surprising Cat. Kara smiles, Cat hadn’t been expecting her to understand her, never mind talk.

“And I never knew this because?” Cat asks. Kara, not having followed, looked to Barry, who signed what she asked.

“Well, I had hearing aids before, so I could hear, so to speak.”

“What happened to them then?” Cat asks.

“Do you really need to ask that? I mean, I was screamed at, and thrown out a window because of it.” Kara says, and Cat nods, looking at her curiously.

“So, everyone knows, except me?” Cat asks, Barry signing along.

“Actually, you and Barry are the only ones who know.”

“What, not even your family?” Cat asks, surprised.

“No, they don’t know.” Kara answers, fiddling with her fingers. Cat noticed that she kept glancing between her and Barry’s lips, watching for signs of someone talking. Kara glances towards the door, where her eyes widen.

“Don’t tell them!” Kara hisses, just as Winn and James walk inside.

“Everything okay?” James asks, and Cat nods.

“Yes, I was just telling Kerah here that she was not to talk to anyone. Speak to no one, you’re mine.” Cat says to Kara, who nods. Cat walks around to her desk, sitting down in her chair.

“Now, I have to name this hero. I was thinking about "The Whoosh" or "The Red Streak" or "The Blur." Cat says, eyes lighting up.

“What about the Flash?” Barry suggests, getting a weird look from Cat.

“I'm just saying, I think that's a pretty cool superhero name. Right?” Barry says, trying to defend himself.

“The Flash? Sounds like someone whose only superpower is jumping out of an alley in a trench coat. No, I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want The Blur.” Cat smiles, eyes glinting with humor at the look on Barry’s face.

“Boys, be gone. Girl, stay.” Cat says, waiting for them all to leave, before she speaks again.

“It's very clear that James is not happy seeing you with another man.” Cat states, looking right at Kara so she can read her lips.

“I’m not with another man!” Kara exclaims, laughy awkwardly, the laugh the Cat has a certain soft spot for.

“Really now?” Cat mutters skeptically, before shooing Kara away, who gladly leaves the now awkward office.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from Alex, Donuts, and a visit from Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure of the pairings yet. Who should I pair Kara with. Lena, Barry, or someone else? Let me know guys!

_What was that about?_ Barry asks Kara, who had rushed out of Cat’s office, looking flustered.

“Nothing, Nothing, just work stuff.” Kara mumbles, grabbing her bag off her desk, before walking towards the elevators. Barry followed behind her, trying to avoid the curious eyes of Kara’s co-workers.

 _Didn’t look like work stuff._ Barry teases, not having heard the conversation, but seeing how flustered Kara was getting.

 _Okay, stop_. Kara laughs, the sound filling the elevator as she swats Barry’s arm. The elevator doors open, and Kara steps out, freezing at the vibrations she feels through her phone. Quickly pulling Barry after her, she moves into an empty hallway, pulling out her phone to see that it was Alex. Hey eyes widen in shock when Barry reaches over and presses answer, before putting it on speaker.

 _Kara?_   Barry suddenly signs, Kara staring at him confused until he points at her phone and signs her name again.

“Alex? What’s wrong?” She asks, waiting for Barry to sign again.

_Nothings wrong! I was just wondering if we were still on for sister night?_

“Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Definitely. I want to introduce you to someone though, so come over a little earlier?” Kara asks, Barry raising an eyebrow at her skeptically.

_Uhh, sure. They won’t be staying for sister night though?_

“No, don’t worry, I don’t think they will. Only if you want them to stay.” Kara says, smiling apologetically at Barry, who just shrugs.

_Okay. So, I’ll come over at 6?_

“Yep sounds good. Bye!” Kara rushes out, quickly hanging up. Kara giggles, placing her phone back into her bag, before smiling up at Barry.

“Thanks” she tells him, smiling happily. Then her face falls.

“I’m going to tell Alex tonight.” She says emotionlessly, eyes widening.

“You are.” Barry says, smirking. At his words, Kara looks up, not having caught what he said.

“Pardon?”

 _“You are going to tell her.”_ He repeats, and Kara’s eyes sparkle with mischief.

“I am,” She starts walking away, “and you’re coming with me” She giggles over her shoulder, feeling the vibrations as Barry groans beside her.

“So… Donuts?” Kara asks as they finally exit CatCo.

 _Sure_. Barry signs, Kara nodding to tell him its okay to do so. She walks close to him, allowing him to pull her out of the way when a cyclist rides by, not having heard her ring the bell. She leads the way to Noonan’s, and orders a pack of donuts to go. Armed with donuts, her and Barry walk to her apartment, her pointing out different places to him.

 _So, this is your place?_ Barry asks as Kara fishes for her keys in her bag.

“Uh, yeah. I wasn’t expecting anyone so it’s a bit messy, but…” Kara trails off as she finds her key, unlocking her door and motioning for him to go in ahead of her. As he walks in, she closes the door behind him, watching as he looks around her apartment.

“Its…”

“Messy?”

“I was going to say it suits you.” Barry states, spinning to face Kara, smiling. Kara just rolls her eyes, grabbing a plate from her cupboard and setting out the donuts, before moving over the couch, setting the plate down and sitting. Patting the spot beside her on the couch, she crosses her legs, and Barry comes to sit on the other side of the couch, mirroring her. Kara grabs a donut, picking off a piece and popping It into her mouth, before talking.

“So, what’s this multiverse theory you and Winn were geeking out over?” Kara asks, a teasing tone to her voice, and Barry laughs.

 _Well._ He starts, launching into explain the theory to Kara.

 

They had been talking for a while, the topic of the Multiverse dropped a while ago. Kara had the news down low on the tv, and Barry looks over Kara’s shoulder as he hears the door unlocking and then swinging opens. A woman steps in, long black hair down her back, and she starts rambling, talking about her day as she hangs up her coat. Barry taps Kara on the shoulder, pointing to the door, and Kara turns to see Lena at the door.

“Lena, hey!” Kara exclaims, whiling around to look at Barry, eyes wide with horror. She wasn’t ready to tell anyone, but now she would be forced to. Kara quickly looks back at Lena, a worried smile on her face as Lena rambles, before stopping when she spots Barry on the couch with Kara.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise you had someone over.” Lena says softly, and Kara stands, pulling Lena into a hug.

“It’s okay. But, we need to talk. Sit?” Kara asks, grabbing curious Lena’s hand and leading her over to the couch, Barry having already moved to one of the chairs.

“Donut?” Kara asks, pointing to the leftover donut she had sitting in front of her.

“Really Kara?” Lena asks, looking at her amused.

“You made me eat kale!” Kara squeals, picking up the donut and smiling innocently at Lena.

“Fine.” Lena sighs, rolling her eyes, before taking the donut.  Kara just stares at her, until she picks a small part off the donut and puts it into her mouth.

“There. Happy?” Lena asks, and Kara nods, before fiddling with her glasses.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asks, looking at Kara worriedly.

“I-uhmm” She glances at Barry, unsure where to start.

“Did you hear about what happened at CatCo this morning?” Kara asks

“Well, yeah, someone was thrown out a window near the top floor.” Lena says, not seeing the relevance.

“Well, that was me.” Kara says, and Lena gasps.

“Oh my God, Kara.” She exclaims, hand over her mouth.

“So Supergirl caught you.” Lena says, almost sounding like a question, but Kara shakes her head, only understanding ‘Supergirl’, but guessing what she meant.

“No, but that’s not what I wanted to tell you.” Kara pauses, glancing uncertainly at Barry, who nods encouragingly.

“Siobhan somehow screamed at a frequency that sent me flying out the window, and when she screamed at me, my uhh…” She trails off, and Barry catches her attention.

 _If you don’t tell her, I will._ He signs, and Kara quickly looks back to Lena, who is giving Barry a quizzical look.

“I didn’t know you knew sign language Kara. Did you learn for your friend?” Lena asks, motioning towards Barry. She glances at Barry, who signs what Lena said, and Lena was facing Barry when she asked the question.

“No, uh, I learnt for me.” Kara says, and Lena looks up at Kara suddenly, and Kara could see her thinking for a minute, before a look of shock takes over her face.

“You’re...”

“I’m deaf.” Kara nods, and Lena sits there for a minute, staring at her friend. Kara looks over at Barry, who shrugs, before she notices Lena moving.

 _“How did I not notice?”_ she asks, surprising Kara.

“Why am I not surprised?” She laughs, rolling her eyes.

“Of course you can sign.” She rolls her eyes, smiling fondly at Lena.

 _“Kara, why didn’t you tell me?”_ She asks, and Kara fiddles with her glasses.

“I never saw the need to tell you. My aids worked perfectly, I never had the need to tell anyone. But with Siobhan’s scream, they broke.” Kara admits, looking up at Lena through her eyelashes, begging her to not be mad.

“You know that doesn’t work with me, Kara.” Lena says, a perfect eyebrow raised and a blank look on her face.

“But I’m not mad. I mean, sure, a little upset you didn’t tell me, but.” Lena stops talking when Kara sits up, and idea forming in her head.

“Yay!” She exclaims, a little too loudly, causing Lena to wince in surprise..

 _“What?”_ Lena asks at the same time that Barry groans _“What now?”_

Lena glances at Barry, remembering he was there, when Kara giggles, speaking.

“You can help me tell Alex too!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally tells Alex, and in true Alex fashion, she gets angry.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Angst

_Kara. Kara! Please, calm down!_  Barry signs, worried that there was going to be no carpet left by the time she stopped pacing.

“Calm. Calm down!? I’m about to tell Alex that I’ve lied to her for the whole time I’ve known her.” Kara exclaims, glaring at the two sitting on the couch worryingly.

 _She won’t be happy that we knew before her, will she?_  Lena asks, already knowing the answer. Kara turns around, her eyes widening.

 _Oh Rao, she won’t!_  Kara signs, hands moving frantically, almost too fast for Lena to keep up with. Smiling fondly at her, Lena stands, walks over and grabs Kara’s hands in her own, stopping their wringing and her pacing. Kara lifts her gaze from the floor to meet Lena’s eyes, and Lena smiles softly at her.

 _Hey. She is your sister. She loves you Kara. She may be hurt that you didn’t tell her, but he will understand._  Lena tells Kara, pulling her over to the couch and sitting her down. Kara watches as Lena turns and says something to Barry, and Barry nods, standing. They both make their way to the door, where Lena smiles.

 _I’m your best friend Kara, and I will always be there for you, but you need to tell her yourself_. Lena sighs, opening the door before Kara has the chance to protest.

“Lena, hi! I didn’t know you were here.” Alex says hesitantly, glancing at the guy behind her, before back at Kara, who wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“We were just leaving. Kara,” Lena calls, turning and waving to get her attention,  _“I’ll see you later, okay. Call if you need us._ ” Lena smiles, and Barry sign something behind his back to her.

 _We’ll be right outside._  Kara smiles and nods at him, before him and Lena both leave, and Alex steps inside, closing the door behind herself.

“So, I picked up Chinese. Who was this person you wanted me to meet? Was it that guy, because he just left?” Alex continues to talk, only turning hen there is a lack of response to her rambling. She frowns when she sees Kara, pale faced, with her legs crossed on the couch, staring blankly down at the pillow in her lap. She was twisting the edge to the pillow so tight it looked like it would break, and she noticed that Kara was wearing her glasses, something she only did around her when nervous. Crossing the room, Alex took a seat opposite her, reaching over to Kara’s and gently removing her glasses. Without the glasses in the way, Alex can see the way Kara’s eyes are glistening, unshed tears gathering. Alex waits for Kara to speak, but when it became apparent that she wasn’t going to, Alex spoke.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asks, but Kara, not watching her, didn’t realise she spoke. Not receiving a response, Alex gently lifts her sisters chin with her hand, so Kara had to look at her.

“Kara, please, tell what’s wrong.” Alex asks, her heart aching at the single tear that rolls down her sister’s cheek. She hates seeing her sister upset, but this was different.

“I-I’m sorry.” Kara stutters, lifting shaking hands to wipe away the tear, laughing at herself.

“No, Kara, whatever it is, it’s okay. We can fix this.” Alex says, mind running through millions of things that could have happened.

“I-I. Rao, why is this so hard!” Kara takes a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

“Okay. So you know about what happened at CatCo this morning,” Alex nods, “well, yes, I was thrown out the window. But that’s not all that happened. The frequency that Siobhan screamed at caused my uhh…” Kara tails off, and Alex nods encouragingly.

“Let me start somewhere else. The pod I was created in glitched, so to say. I was brought up hiding the defect that glitch caused, as there was nothing less that perfect on Krypton, but my parents didn’t see me as imperfect, and I’m not, but I would have been killed on Krypton, so I couldn’t tell anyone. And when I came here,” Kara lets out a shaky breath, “well, I hid it. First because I didn’t know how people would respond, but also because I didn’t know any better. And by the time I did, I didn’t see the need. The aids were working fine, my father made them, of course they were. Until the scream caused them to explode.” Kara pauses, taking in the shocked look on Alex’s face, watching as she thought.

“I was born deaf, Alex. I am deaf.” She says, and freezes as Alex’s expression goes from confused, to flicker of hurt. Lena was right, she was hurt. And Alex hid her hurt behind anger.

“What the hell Kara! How could you hide this from me!” Alex says, yells, Kara presumes. Alex stands, continuing to yell while pacing, Kara at first trying to read her lips, but then giving up, pulling the pillow closer to her as her sister rants. The tears start to flow down her cheeks, and she tries her best not to make a sound, not wanting to anger Alex more. She remembers her parents arguing and yelling because of her, and how her mother and her Aunt lost their relationship way before Astra was sentenced to Rozz because she found about Kara being deaf, and wanted to report it. Her Aunt loved her, that she had no doubt of, but Astra had told Non without thinking, and he had punished Kara when no one else was around, physically and mentally abusing her. Before she could be dragged into a flashback, she decides to speak.

“I can’t hear you Alex. There’s no point in yelling.” Kara mutters

“Oh, Kara.” Alex sighs, moving towards Kara, but Kara flinches back, flashes of the past drawn to the forefront of her mind. Alex hesitates, noticing the way Kara had reacted, but Kara held out her arms, so Alex sat down beside her and pulled Kara into her side, her younger sister breaking down in her arms. Alex stoked Kara’s hair, humming like she always did to calm Kara. She stopped humming for a moment, not sure if she could feel it, but continued anyway. Kara pulled away, embarrassed, wiping her face, before laughing when she spots two large dark patches on Alex’s grey jumper. Alex smiles, following Kara’s eyes to the patches on her jumper, and gasps in mock horror, glaring at Kara.

“Kara!” Alex exclaims, before she laughs, joining in with Kara.

“So, wait, how can you understand me?” Alex asks, looking around the room, and Kara looks at her confused.

“You lip read.” Alex realises, smiling softly at her sister.

“Uhh, yeah, I do. I’m still getting used to it. I uhh, well Barry, the guy you saw, caught me when I was thrown from the window, long story, but he knows sign language, so he’s been helping me today, like with the phone call, he was signing what you were saying.” Kara explains, and Alex nods, looking at Kara curiously.

“When did you learn sign language?” Alex asks, and Kara dips her head slightly.

“Uhh, the first week that I got here.” She admits quietly, and Alex smiles at her.

“You were smarter than I gave you credit for.” Alex smirks, and Kara nods, blushing. Looking at the door, Kara sees Barry and Lena talking, deep in conversation about something scientific. She looks back at Alex and bites her lip hesitantly.

“Lena and Barry are still outside.”

“Wait, I get how Barry knows, but how does Lena know?” Alex asks, trying to hide that she didn’t know before Lena.

“I didn’t tell her. She kinda stormed in here, ranting about something, and I knew I would have to tell her. I was starting to tell her, starting the same way I did for you, but I stopped, so Barry signed that if I didn’t tell her, he would. I think he thought she was you, as he knew my sister was coming over. She at first thought I had learned for him, but I told her that I learnt for me. At first, she thought I had learned sign for Barry, but there was no way for me to hide it from her, so I told her. They helped me get ready to tell you.” Kara admits, and Alex looks pointedly at a considerably more worn down spot of the rug then around it, and looks back to Kara.

“Knowing you that didn’t go well.” Alex rolls her eyes as Kara sheepishly nods.

“Well then, lets get them in here.” Alex says, and Kara nods, getting up and moving towards the door.

“Wait! Lena doesn’t really know who Barry is, and has probably asked him, so don’t mention anything. Uhhh, both Lena and Barry can sign,” Kara says, and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Of course she can sign.” She says, but Kara misses it, already turned to open the door. Alex shakes her head, it was easy to forget when Kara was able to tell what she was saying when she was looking at her. She’d have to ask her how she learnt, but for now she wants to meet this Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! So far for relationships, only one person has told me what they think, thanks ThaisV for that, so at the moment it looks like Supercorp is going to happen! Make sure to comment and let me know, and any other relationships you want too see too, such as Sanvers (Alex and Maggie)!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex stands as Lena and Barry enter, walking over to them.

“Hey Lena.” Alex smiles.

“Agent Danvers.” Lena smirks, and Alex rolls her eyes.

“You know you can call me Alex here.” She smiles, before turning to face Barry.

 _“Hi, Barry Allen.”_ Barry introduces himself, Alex noting that he signs along as he speaks.

“Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister.” Alex says, looking at him warily. He was so skinny, and didn’t have any alien features, so she couldn’t figure out how he caught Kara.

 _“Hey, Kara?”_ Lena asks, waving her hand slightly to get Kara’s attention.

 _“I’m going to head off now, Okay? I’ll see you later?”_ Lena asks, and Kara moves from the kitchen island to hug her, Kara stepping back, nodding.

“Yeah, brunch on Tuesday. But you are never making me eat kale again!” Kara exclaims, and Lena laughs at the disgusted face Kara was pulling, Alex smiling fondly at her sister.

“You got her to eat kale! Congrats, Lena, not even mum was able to do that!” Alex laughs, trying to ignore Barry signing beside her, almost translating for her sister. Kara doesn’t seem to look at him though, watching Alex as she speaks, so that makes her feel slightly better. She was going to have to learn sign language. Soon.

“Bye Barry, nice to meet you.” Lena says, somewhat stiffly, before turning to Alex.

“Agent Danvers.”

“Don’t make me call you Miss. Luthor.” Alex jokes, only realising she made a mistake when Lena freezes, subtly as always, and glances at Barry warily. Barry, however, doesn’t react, looking at the photos that Kara has around the apartment. Lena glances back at Alex, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll see you later, Alex” Lena smiles, and Alex nods.

“Bye, Lena.” Alex says, closing the door behind her. She turns around to face Kara and Barry, who are both moving to sit, Kara on the couch and Barry on one of the arm chairs. Alex joins them, sitting down beside Kara o the couch, and Kara shifts to lean against her.

Barry smiles at the two sisters, before looking down at his lap.

“So, Barry, how did you catch, my sister?”

 _“Well….”_ Barry trails off, glancing at Kara.

“Barry is the fastest man alive! Well, other than me of course.” Kara laughs, receiving a mock glare from Barry.

“How come we haven’t heard of you?” Alex asks skeptically.

“Barry’s from another universe!” Kara says before Barry can speak.

“I’m sorry, what?” Alex asks, looking at her sister incredulously. Alex sighs as she sees Kara glance at Barry, who signs so fast that his hands are a blur.

“Your going to have to teach me to sign.” Alex tells Kara, who laughs.

“Yeah probably.”

“Now back to you being from another universe.” Alex looks at Barry, not flinching when Kara jumps up and is back in less than a second, handing paper and a pen to Barry. Rolling her eyes, Alex just fixes her now windswept hair, sending a pointed look to Kara, who just smiles innocently.

“Okay,” Barry starts, “So imagine there are multiple versions of Earth.” He stops as Alex coughs, rolling her eyes.

“Barry, I’m not dumb, I know what the multiverse is. I just didn’t know how you traveled that fast. Unless you’re alien.” Alex says, leaning back as Barry signs what she said to Kara, Kara giggling once he’s finished, before shrugging at Barry.

 _“Nope, not an Alien. Which, by the way, I’m still trying to wrap my head around. I’m a Metahuman, or a Meta for short. Basically, I was struck by lightning the night a particle accelerator exploded. When I woke up from a coma nine months later, I had powers.”_ He explains, and Alex nods.

“Okay.” Alex simply says.

 _“Okay? Your taking this well. Kara’s friends were a lot more… Excited?”_ Barry says, and Alex nods.

“My sister is an alien. I work for the DEO. Honestly, not much surprises me.”

 _“The D.E.O.?”_ Barry asks, and Kara nods.

“Basically our version of A.R.G.U.S., except the D.E.O. deals with aliens. Oh, and they are nicer.”

 _“Oh, okay.”_ Barry says, still sounding kind of confused.

Alex and Barry both suddenly turn towards the news, Kara following suit, watching as the news reporter talks and images are displayed. As soon as it’s over, she turns to look at an alarmed Alex and Barry.

“What’s going on?” She asks, already standing.

“Livewire is loose.” Alex says, looking to Barry who signs for her.

“We need to get to Ms. Grant” Kara says, disappearing for less than a second and appearing in her suit. She faces Alex as Barry does the same, changing into his suit in milliseconds, only a blur to Alex. Alex just sighs, looking at them both.

“Seriously? Kara, you can’t hear! How are you going to explain that to Cat! And it won’t help you when you are up against Livewire, or Siobhan for that matter.”

“What do you mean Siobhan?”

 _“She’s the one who broke out Livewire.”_ Barry fills in.

“And Barry, you’ve never fought against them. How do you even plan to find them? Kara you usually listen for them. Guys, seriously, I already have agents with Cat, they are taking her to a safe house that isn’t powered. They will let us know if anything happens, and you can be there within seconds.” Alex argues, worried for her sister. She waits while Barry finishes signing, before Kara sighs, flopping down on the couch. Barry follows suit, waiting while Alex calls J’onn. Once she hangs up, she turns to Kara.

“Kara, J’onn is coming over, and you’re going to have to tell him, so he can help. Uh-” Alex holds up her hand, stopping Kara from interrupting, “and then you have to tell Kal. You’re going to have to tell him at some point, he’s your family.” Alex says, and Kara shakes her head, before her eyes seem to light up.

“Alex, no, your more of a family then he ever was or will be. But you did give me a great idea. In the Fortress of Solitude, he has everything left of krypton there! I can get Kelex to rebuild my aids!” Kara says excitedly, only for Barry to look at her confused, as well as Alex.

“Okay, the Fortress of Solitude is my cousin’s, well, fortress. In the fortress is almost everything we have about Krypton. My father’s research is bound to be in there. Kelex is a robot… servant, that we had, and he came in Kal’s pod.” Kara explains, and Barry nods, kind of understanding.

“Kara, you said Kal’s parents didn’t know. Why would that research be brought with him?” Alex asks softly, Barry signing again.

“Even so, I think I can remember how to make them.” Kara mumbles, moving the paper Barry had earlier, and getting a blank page, she started drawing the aids, writing down calculations and instructions on how to make them. After three minutes she smiled, putting down the pen.

“There. I can’t go now, obviously, but once we get Livewire and Siobhan under control I can go get Kelex to make them” She says, frowning when she sees the look Alex was giving her.

“Alex?” Kara asks, and Alex gives her head a slight shake, smiling at Kara.

“I didn’t realise you were so smart.” Barry says, looking at Kara with wonder, and Kara realises why Alex was looking at her that way.

“Hey. Alex, it was the only way to keep out of attention. You know that.” Kara says softly, and Alex nods, grabbing her hands.

“Yeah. I know that Kryptonian schooling was way ahead of what we have, and from the sounds of it so was technology, but I never realised how smart you were.” Alex says, and Kara smiles softly at her.

“You know that I’m smart, but you’ve never known the extent. I hid it from you and Eliza just how I hid this from you.” She says, gesturing towards her ears.

“Kara you could be so much more than just an assistant.”

“I know, but I am. I’m Supergirl! And I like working for Ms. Grant, even is she is a bit…”

“ _Scary?”_ Barry supplies, and Kara shakes her head.

“Intimidating.” Kara laughs, and Alex just smiles fondly at her sister. Suddenly, Kara turns squinting at the door.

“J’onn is here.” She says, smiling at her sister as she stands to open the door.

“How did you know he was here?” Alex asks.

“I could feel the vibrations of his footsteps.” She answers, smiling as at J’onn as he is let into the apartment.

“Hey J’onn. I have something I need to tell you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn finds out about Barry and Kara, and the two test their speed.

“So, you’re deaf, and have kept it from everyone, and you,” he points at Barry, “are from another universe,” J’onn says, leaning back in his seat.

“Yup,” Kara says, and J’onn nods, standing up.

“Okay,” He says simply, and Barry raises his eyebrow.

“Okay?” Barry asks, and Kara and Alex share a look.

“Yeah. Trust me, with these two I’m used to this stuff. And, you know, I am from Mars, so…” J’onn trails off, and Kara and Alex burst out laughing at the look on Barry’s face.

“You’re… You’re also an alien.” Barry says, sighing. J’onn just smiles at him, before walking towards the door.

“Well, Kara, Alex, you need to come to the D.E.O. please. You too speedy,” J’onn says, and Kara nods, while Barry shakes his head.

“Woah, nope. You are not calling me speedy,” He objects, and all three turn to look at him, interested.

“Why not?” Kara asks.

“I have a… friend? Yeah, a friend who calls his little sister Speedy,” Barry tells them and Kara nods.

“Okay, well, why do I need to go to this DEO?” Barry asks.

“So we can see what you can do. Oh, and so we can try to get you home,” J’onn adds on. Kara fiddles with her phone, pulling up a map of the city, the DEO building highlighted, before handing it to Barry, smirking.

“Race you there,” She says, and within a second they had both changed into their suits.

“See you guys there.” Kara waves to J’onn and Alex, not hearing their laughter as both the Kryptonian and the Meta speed out of the apartment, one through the window and the other the door.

 

Alex and J’onn arrive at the D.E.O. to see some very amused agents, including Winn, all glancing over to where Barry and Kara stood. Both on opposite ends of the table, Winn had placed two ten-thousand-piece puzzles, one in front of each of them, and both were racing to get it done first.

“Ha! I win! ” Kara exclaims loudly as the two make their way over, floating into the air in her excitement.

“I let you win,” Barry scoffs, and Kara rolls her eyes. Alex, reaching the table first, smiles at them both, before reaching up and tugging on Kara’s hand, pulling her back to the ground.

“I haven’t seen you do that in a while,” Alex observes, and Kara smiles at her sister.

“J’onn?” Kara looks pointedly at him, before turning back to Barry.

“Did you let me win?” Kara asks, and Barry nods.

 _“Of course. They don’t call me the fastest man alive for nothing.”_ He says, and J’onn smirks, moving to stand next to him,patting him on the shoulder.

“Maybe in your universe Barry, but we both know Kara won that fair and square.” J’onn tells them, and Barry look at them confused when Alex hi-fives Kara while laughing, and Kara sticks her tongue out at him.

 _J’onn can read minds_. Kara signs, and Barry looks at her disbelievingly.

 _For real?_ Barry asks, glancing towards J’onn skeptically.

 _Yeah, but don’t test him, he gets annoyed. He can also shape shift. It’s come in handy._ Kara admits.

 _When?_ Barry asks, looking intrigued.

 _That’s a long story. Another time._ Kara tells him, before looking to her sister as she jabs her.

“Hey, no signing when I can’t understand it,” Alex laughs, and Kara smiles brightly at her sister.

“Sorry. I will teach you soon though,” Kara promises, before Alex starts walking towards the kryptonite training room. Once they get to the door, Kara stops.

“Uhh, Alex? I was hoping to use the other training room,” Kara asks hesitantly.

“But we need to see how well you fight, without your powers,” Alex argues. Barry, standing behind Alex, signs quickly for her.

“I have something to show you.” Kara says, grabbing her sister’s hand. Leading her to a training room two doors down, Kara opens it, and Alex walks inside with Barry and J’onn following. Kara closes the door behind herself, before turning to the control panel beside the door. Entering a pass code, she presses a button, and the room is suddenly bathed in a red light. Alex and J’onn look at her in wonder, while Barry just looks at her curiously.

“Oh, right. I get my powers from yellow star solar radiation, from the sun. Krypton orbited a red star, so I didn’t have any powers there,” Kara explains quickly for Barry, who nods.

 _“So, you don’t have any powers in here?”_ Barry asks, and Kara shakes her head.

“Nope. I’m as good as human in here,” She shrugs.

“Kara, how did you?” Alex trails off, Barry again signing what she had said.

“Well, you made yellow sun grenades, and you have the Sun lamps, so I figured I could do the same, but for the red sun. It took a while to calculate the right radiation levels, but after that I just had to put it into bulbs and power it, which wasn’t that hard. I put these in the other day,” Kara explains, before smiling at Alex.

“Now I wont feel sick when we are training,” Kara says, and Alex frowns at her.

“What do you mean?” she asks Kara, but Kara had already turned around and what fiddling with the panel. Alex stomped her foot, and Kara turned around slowly, raising an eyebrow at her sister with her lips turned up.

“Did you just stomp at me?” Kara asks, amused.

“What do you mean you felt sick?” J’onn asks this time. Kara starts to fiddle with her fingers, before looking back up at them.

 “It was nothing, just slight nausea,” She says.

“Don’t lie to me,” Alex said sternly, and Kara sighed.

“Look, it doesn’t matter now. We can use this room,” Kara says, and Alex sighs, knowing she won’t get any more from her sister, not now anyway. Walking over to the control panel, Alex switches off the lights, much to Kara’s confusion.

“I wanted to see you kick Allen’s ass,” Alex says, smirking.

“Oh, you’re on, Danvers,” Barry laughs, raising his fists. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry fight Livewire and Siobhan.

Alex and Kara were training in the red sun room, after Kara and Barry had fought with the red sun lights off. J’onn and Barry were watching the two sisters train, and were chatting as they did.

“I can’t believe she beat me.” J’onn laughs as Barry goes back to the topic again.

“Hey, you may be the fastest man alive, but she’s the fastest person alive. Besides, she’s had proper combat training. You rely too much on your speed.” Barry nods at J’onn’s words.

Kara grabs Alex’s leg, which had been heading towards the back of her head, and twists, pulling Alex and causing her to fall onto her back. Alex smiled up at her sister, who grinned triumphantly at her.

“Nice, you got it.” Alex says, letting Kara help her up.

“As I told you, I’ve trained with the aids off before, it’s just a matter of getting used to it again.” Kara tells her. Kara watches in confusion as Alex, Barry and J’onn all look up, and Barry quickly turns to her.

“The alarms are going off.” He explains, and she nods, making her way over and turning off the red sun light. Once they are off she feels her strength come back to her, and she can feel the air around her vibrating with the alarm. Alex had already opened the door, and she rushes past her, out into the common area. What she sees on the screens makes her gasp.

“They have Cat.” Barry zooms up beside her, freezing when he hears her words.

“ _We need to go then_ ,” Barry says, ready to rush off.

“Wait, we need a plan. It’s obviously a trap,” Kara says as Alex and J’onn appear before them.

 _“Well, Siobhan can’t hurt you. So why don’t you take her?”_ Barry asks, abut Kara shakes her head.

“I can’t let you take on Livewire, you’re not immune to her electricity.” Alex shakes her head as Kara speaks.

“Kara, Barry is right. You can quickly handle Siobhan, then help Barry with Livewire.” Barry signs for Alex, and Kara sighs.

“Okay, we better go get Cat.” Kara flies out of the room, Barry following as a blur of red.

 

Kara lands in National city park, and lets Barry do the talking as she looks at Cat, taking notice of the cuffs around her wrists which kept her on the bench. Glancing at Barry, he shrugs, speaking again. Deciding he wasn’t talking to her, she waits for him to finish speaking, before taking a step towards Cat. Suddenly, Siobhan screams, but Kara just stands there, and Barry phases through the noise. Siobhan looks confused, wondering why the scream didn’t Supergirl, as she had just stood there.

“Lost your voice?” She asks, quickly signaling to Barry to move. He rushes forward, grabbing Siobhan and running her to a helipad on top of a building nearby. At the same time, Kara rushes forward, grasping the cuffs and pulling them off of the bench, the cuffs like a strange bracelet around Cat’s wrists. Cat says something, but Kara shakes her head, not having understood it.

“Are you okay?” She asks instead, and Cat nods, about to say something when her eyes widen. Kara turns just to get punched by Livewire, and she flies backwards, standing up as soon as she hits the ground. Making sure Cat had left, she watches as Livewire looks around for Cat. With Livewire’s back to her, Kara punches the ground, grabbing a piece of concrete and throwing it at her. Livewire zaps it, turning into a smoldering pile of dust. Leslie tries to zap Kara, but she moves out of the way, almost punching Livewire before she moves herself into a nearby lamp, before reappearing ten feet ahead of her. Siobhan also reappears suddenly, coming to stand beside Lesly with no Barry in sight. Kara watches as Leslie appears to get angry, and follows her line of sight to a low flying NCPD helicopter. Leslie yells something, and starts to shoot electricity at the helicopter. Kara quickly flies up, not caring that she instead would be electrocuted, and takes the blast instead. As soon as the blast hits her, her muscles seize, pain coursing through her, but nowhere as bad as kryptonite. With her muscles locked she puts all her energy into staying in place, hardly noticing that the helicopter stayed behind her. As soon as Livewire stops her blast, Kara falls, landing with a loud thud to the ground, lying in a small creator. She lies on her back, her muscles still seized as she tries to move them. She shuts her eyes tightly, trying to fight against the pain. There wasn’t much that could hurt her, but electricity was one of those things. She reaches out, digging her hand into the ground, as Livewire and Siobhan start walking over to her. The ground suddenly shakes slightly, and as she turns onto her stomach her vision of Leslie and Siobhan is blocked by legs and feet. Looking up she realises that people have crowded around her, and for a second she’s afraid they are going to try and hurt her as well, but they stood around her, seemingly shielding her. She struggles to get up, and a few people help her stand, supporting her as she rushes to the front.

“Don’t hurt them!” She calls out, and Livewire says something in response, Supergirl’s vision spinning too much for her to read her lips. Livewire smirks at her, holding up her hands which were sparking with electricity. She used the last of her energy to jump in front of the people as the blast rushed towards them, but it had only just hit her when it stopped. Kara fell, watching as Livewire did the same, collapsing on the ground, soaked by water. Barry chose then to show up, appearing behind Siobhan and placing a sonic muffler around her mouth, effectively stopping her from screaming, and then cuffed her as she struggled. He then placed thicker cuffs around Leslie’s wrists, and turned them on, blocking her power, even though she was unconscious. A woman near Kara helps her to stand, and she turns to face the two firemen who were holding the thick hose that had sprayed Livewire with water. The fireman said something to her, some comment about it being their turn to help, and she smiled.

“Thanks.” She said, smiling at them, before turning to where Barry had Siobhan and Leslie cuffed. She stumbled over, waving away the worried glance Barry sends her way. She spots the DEO vans pulling up, and smiles as she sees her sister rushing over, along with six other agents. Two agents carry Leslie to one van while another, along with Barry, helps Siobhan stand, leading her over to another. Surprisingly, she doesn’t fight, apparently having realised she wasn’t getting out. Another agent cleared people away while Alex made her way over to Kara. Kara tried to take a step towards her, but stumbled, Alex reaching out in time to steady her. Alex looks worriedly at her sister, and speaks, but suddenly there are two of her, and Kara can’t tell what she’s trying to say. Kara shakes her head, trying to clear it.

“A-alex?” She stutters out, and Alex quickly supports Kara’s weight as her legs buckle, and Alex half carries Kara to a nearby van, one Kara vaguely recognises as her ambulance, as everyone calls it, although it’s set up for any Kryptonian. Kara fights to stay conscious, to put on foot in front of each other, until they reach the van, and she climbs up into it, Alex climbing in behind her. Alex closes the door as Kara falls onto the bed, the van starting to move as soon as the doors are closed. Alex stands beside Kara, who was still struggling to stay awake, and tries speaking, but soon realises that Kara wasn’t in any state to be able to read her lips. Instead, Alex strokes Kara’s hair softly, and presses one of Kara’s hands against her cheek, so Kara can feel her humming. Kara looks up, managing to focus her eyes on alex, who nods at her, and Kara sighs, closing her eyes and allowing herself to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets taken back to the DEO, and Lena confesses some things.

As soon as Kara had passed out, Alex calls the DEO, telling them to set up the sun lamps.

“You’ll be fine,” Alex whispered to Kara, smiling down softly at her sister. As soon as the van had stopped, Barry had opened the door and was beside Alex. Alex doesn’t jump, instead glaring at him.

“I have asked you not to do that.” Barry shrugs apologetically, before looking down at Kara.

“She’s okay, right?” Barry asks, and Alex looks down at her sister, who was paler than usual, her fingers twitching periodically.

“Yeah, she’ll be okay. She just needs to lie under the sun lamps for a while, and she should be fine.”

“Has this happened before?” Barry asks, and Alex shakes her head.

“Similar things have happened, but she’s never been hit with that much electricity before. Besides kryptonite and a rogue alien or two, not much more can hurt her. Electricity is one of those things,” Alex tells him. Unlocking the breaks, she presses a button beside the back of the van, and a ramp pulls out. Alex rolls the bed down the ramp and into the DEO, where J’onn rushes up.

“Alex, is she okay?” He asks urgently.

“Yeah, she’ll be fine. She just needs to rest under the sun lamps for a bit.” J’onn nods in relief, before seemingly remembering something.

“Sorry,” he mouths as Lena walks up beside him, walking alongside the bed as they make their way to the room with the sun lamps.

“Agent Danvers. Agent Henshaw. Uhh…” Lena trails off on her greetings, raising an eyebrow expectantly at Barry.

“Oh, hi! I’m B-”

“This is the Flash. He wont be in town long.” Alex interrupts him, glaring at Barry.

“Sorry,” Barry mumbles. Alex stops the bed beside the one under the sun lamps, and her and J’onn transfer her onto it, Lena turning on the sun lamps. Alex looks at her questioningly, but Lena just smirks. Alex then hooks her up to a heart monitor, wishing she could put a drip into her hand, but not able to without using a kryptonite needle. Alex is just about to sit down when J’onn stops her.

“Alex, Barry, we need a field report.” Alex huffs, rolling her eyes.

“Can no one keep an identity secret, not for ten minutes?” Alex asks, looking between Barry and J’onn who shrug.

“I swear, Supergirl is the only one in here who can.” Alex smiles at her sister, and Lena clears her throat awkwardly.

“Yeah..” she shifts guiltily in the doorway. “Look, I can stay with her while you guys fill out the field report. If you like?” She directs her question towards Alex, who hesitates.

“Alex, she won’t be waking any time soon. Besides, it won’t take you long to fill it out, although Barry might need some help.” Alex sighs. She loved her job, but she hated the paperwork.

“Fine,” Alex groans, moving sluggishly towards the door. She turns to look at Lena, who had sat down beside Kara.

“There’s a security camera in the corner,” Alex warns Lena, and Lena nods at her.

“If I was planning something Agent Danvers, I would have put the camera on a loop.” Lena smirks, raising her eyebrow at Alex. Alex is about to respond when she sees the playfulness in her eyes, the same sparkle Kara had told her about. Sighing, Alex rolls her eyes, sending Lena a tight smile before leaving the room. Barry follows at a normal speed, and J’onn nods at Lena, before leaving the room too, closing the door behind him. Lena counts to sixty in her head, before deciding that they wouldn’t be back any time soon. She reaches over and grabs one of Kara’s hands, clasping it between hers. Kara shivered, and Lena looked around, spotting a blanket on the other side of the room. Placing Kara’s hand down again, Lena stands and gets the blanket, finding a pillow as well. She lifted Kara’s head off of the metal table and placed the pillow under her blonde hair. She then draped the blanket over Kara, lifting her hands out from under it, remembering how Kara didn’t like sleeping with her hands under the blankets. She sat back down then, Kara looking a lot more comfortable then she had before.

“Hey. I know you won’t be able to hear me, cause your deaf and everything. I just… God Kara, why did you do that! I get that you feel like you have to prove yourself, after everything that happened with the Red Kryptonite, but that wasn’t your fault! That was Maxwell Lord’s fault. And by his recent disappearance, I have to believe that the DEO has him locked up somewhere for it. You don’t have to get yourself hurt just to prove to people that you are good. You are so good, Kara. Everyone who cares about you knows that. James, Winn, Alex, your mum, and me. We all care about you, and we all know how caring you are. You have such a big heart, but I don’t know how much longer I can do this. Pretend that you and Supergirl are separate people. I can’t imagine how hard it must be for you to hide that. Sure, part of me was angry that you didn’t tell me, but a large part of me was, maybe even still now, was hurt. You didn’t trust me enough to tell me. I mean, now I know that isn’t what it is.

“I know that you are scared. You are scared that I will be angry, that I’ll reject you, that you’ll lose me. But even when I found out I didn’t leave. I can see it, in your eyes, when you are close to telling me, but don’t. And that’s okay. I don’t care. Even if you never tell me. I will always love you, Kara. I will always be here for you.” Lena stops talking them, laughing at herself as she wipes away the tears she hadn’t noticed fall. Lena stands, and starts to fiddle with the machines in the room, adjusting the heart monitor, before she sits back down, and idea forming. She pulls out her phone to make notes just as Alex steps into the room.

“Hey Alex? Krypton orbited a red star, yes?” She asks, and Alex looks at her funny before answering.

“Yeah, Krypton’s sun, Rao, was a red sun. Why?” Alex asks, looking curiously at Lena as she starts typing quickly on her phone.

“Well, if we could replicate the red sunlight, like how we replicate the yellow sun with these sun lamps,” Lena points to the lamps over Kara. “I could, theoretically, create an IV that will go into her hand, while she is still under the lamps without needing to use kryptonite and hurt her.” Alex’s eyes narrow at this.

“What has she told you about Kryptonite. Did she tell you how it feels?” Alex asks, and Lena nods absently.

“Yeah, she told me, well, yelled at me when I brought in the last of my kryptonite,” Lena mimics Supergirl’s voice. “‘Do you know what it’s like to walk into a room and your skin feels like it's going to be seared right off your bones? Or like nails are running through your blood. That’s what kryptonite feels like.’ Something along those lines. Why did you want to know?” Lena asks, and when she doesn’t get a answer looks up to see Alex standing there with a hand over her mouth, unshed tears in her eyes as stared at Kara.

“I didn’t know.” She mutters softly, before turning and rushing out of the room.

“I’ll be back. I better check on your sister.” Lena stands and follows Alex out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry, I know this is short, but there should be a longer one coming soon!

Lena rushes out of the room, just to find Alex sitting on the floor beside the door. Alex looks up at Lena with tears in her eyes, but also curiosity.

“You know Kara’s Supergirl,” Alex says, and Lena raises an eyebrow at her, sitting down next to Alex.

“Well, if I didn’t, I do now.” Alex laughs at this, shaking her head and wiping at her face.

“Yeah. How long have you known?” Alex asks, and Lena sighs, leaning against the wall, and turning her head to face Alex.

“A while. I finally figured it out about four months ago, but I think part of me had always known. There were just so many similarities between Kara and Supergirl. The hair, her voice… Even the little scar right by her eyebrow. I think I just didn’t want to believe it. And the attitudes were different.” Lena smiles at Alex as she leans back against the wall too, her head turned to face Lena.

“Yeah, others have said that too. I mean, with me she’s always just been Kara, but she’s always been shy, especially when she was younger. Supergirl is Kara, but Kara is so much more confident when she puts on that cape. It’s just like you when you’re in a meeting, or me when I’m on the field. Our work selves are different to our real selves.” Lena nods at this, understanding what Alex meant. They were silent for a minute, just staring straight ahead, when Alex’s eyes filled with tears again.

“Hey, hey. She’s okay,” Lena murmurs, pulling Alex against her side. Alex shakes her head, leaning against Lena.

“It’s not that. She- She never told me what Kryptonite was really like. When we trained, we trained in a room with Kryptonite lights so she wouldn’t have her powers. She said it didn’t hurt her, and we never turned it up far, just enough so she wouldn’t have her powers, but when she showed us the training room she hand fitted with Red Sunlight replicators, she mentioned something about not feeling sick while training.” Alex pulled away from Lena, looking up at her.

“I hurt her. Every time we trained she trained in that room, and she never complained, never said anything at all,” Alex tells Lena.

“That sounds like Kara. She’s always put others before herself,” Lena shakes her head.

“Yeah, she’s the most selfless person I know.” Alex stands, holding out a hand and helping Lena up when she takes it. Lena hands Alex a tissue, and Alex raises an eyebrow.

“It’s clean, don’t worry.” Lena shows alex the small packet of tissues, putting them back into the hidden pocket in her skirt. Alex wipes her eyes and nose, scrunching the tissue up in her hand.

“Do you want to get something to eat? As you said yourself, she won’t be waking up for a few hours at least.”

“Sure, why not.” Alex agrees, and leads the way towards the DEO kitchen, and they have just walked in when Lena shakes her head, grabbing Alex’s arm to stop her.

“Yeah no, we are not eating your bad food, no offence,” Lena tags onto the end as Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Where do you suggest we go then?” Alex asks, crossing her arms and motioning towards the door.

“We’re in National City. There are food places everywhere.” Lena leaves the room and walks beside Alex as they talk.

“Well we aren’t going to some fancy restaurant that you go to. Lets go to Noonan’s.” Lena nods at this, smiling softly as she remembers how much Kara loved the sticky buns there.

“Sure, Noonan’s. We’ll have to get some sticky buns for Kara when she wakes up.” Alex smiles up at Lena, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah. We can get her some.”


End file.
